


Teach Me How To Play.

by hogwartslivy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartslivy/pseuds/hogwartslivy
Summary: She knew many things about Harry Potter, in fact, she liked to think that she knew everything about the man she’d fell so heavily in love with. But she didn't know that he played the piano.





	Teach Me How To Play.

**Author's Note:**

> New to AO3. Will be posting some of my previous drabbles. Previously Posted on tumblr.com/hogwartslivy.

The old family house was too large, too quiet. Her footsteps echoed as she walked through the hallways. The walls were too empty, the rooms closed off and dusty. She hadn't seen him days. When they had found the papers detailing the property, he had disappeared and asked her not to follow. That had been four days ago. 

She’d gotten a letter, a few words, come and see, was all it read. So here she was. The heel on her boots scrapped across the wooden floors, her hand gathered dust as she ran her fingers along the staircase banisters. Ginny Potter had never seen such a large empty house before. 

Taking her time, listening closely for any signs of her husband, she studied the patterns on the roof. The entrance was large, open and almost ballroom like. The staircase lead up both sides and the banisters were a rich oak. The hallways stretched both west and east at the top of the stairs, but when the soft lull of music reached her ears, she turned towards the east, following the sound. 

The house was losing the light as the sun was setting. The door at the end of the corridor stood ajar. The music played but she didn't dare open the door any further in case it creaked. She shifted, gazing through the crack. 

She knew many things about Harry Potter, in fact, she liked to think that she knew everything about the man she’d fell so heavily in love with. But she didn't know that he played the piano. She stood, allowing the music to fall over her. He was playing something sad, she didn't know much about music, but to Ginny it sounded sad. 

The music died and she watched as he bowed his head over the keys. She pushed a hand against the door. It creaked. His head moved slightly but he didn't look up. 

“I didn't know.” She said simply as she crossed the room. Her footfalls lifted undisturbed dust from the floor. 

His shoulders were tense, but as she moved a hand across them and placed a gentile kiss on the base of his neck, she felt him relax into her touch, “I never told.” 

“What was that you were playing?” His eyes lifted to the sheet music sitting in front of him.

Dearest of Mine, by James F. Potter 

“You’re father wrote that?” 

His only response was a slight nod. A hand moved to his face, brushing away what she could only assume was a stray tear. 

“Teach me how to play?” Her voice was quiet as she sat next to him. She took his hands in hers and guided them to her slightly swollen stomach, “Teach this little one how to play?” 

Again, his only response was a nod. His hands retracted from her stomach and his fingers began to move across the ivory keys once more.


End file.
